The Colors of Lust
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: Claude describes a lustful night with Alois. One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters from the anime/manga.


_**Author's comment:**_

_**This is a one-shot story with the pairing AloisxClaude written in Claude's POV. And even though I hate Claude with a passion (since he killed poor Alois in such a cruel manner) I must admit that I think he is a good pairing with the sadistic and twisted Trancy earl.**_

_**As for the theme of this story I decided to go with the basic colors (ex: red, green orange instead of blue green, turquoise, hot pink, or scarlet.) Claude is describing a heated moment between him and Alois with the help of these basic colors. **_

_**First upload! Lol **_

_**Blue**_ is the color of his eyes; such bright eyes that shine with sadistic interest from beneath curling lashes. They are beautiful, like sapphire portals to a richly tainted soul. How many times have I seen these eyes wide with excitement as he tears the wings from a bird or butterfly or glisten with bitter tears as he cries from his haunting nightmares? But now they stare at me, hooded with undeniable lust and shaded by the bangs of his hair.

_**Pink **_is the shade of his cupid bow lips, pale coral pink to be exact. They are still for a moment, tightly closed but they separate to speak. My name drips from his lips like poison carried on the quietly hoarse voice of this boy. I come to him obediently in my silent stature. I do not ask him what he wants, I don't need to. It's obvious what he wished from me. I lean down to meet his face and place a kiss onto these lips, feeling the satin smooth touch to them as I capture them in mine. I suck on the bottom on his lips, forcing him to open to me. My tongue slips into the caverns of his mouth. He tastes of bitter honey and the finest wine.

_**Black **_is the color of my coat and of my hair. His hand drifts along the seam of my coat, trailing along my spine and grazing my shoulder blade with light caresses. It comes to rest on the nape of my neck and he pulls on the ends of my hair in amusement. Then his fingers come to snake into my tresses and push my head forward, deepening the kiss. It is also the color of the ribbon tied loosely around his throat. I pull it undone and let it fall to the floor, abandoned now and forgotten.

_**Green **_is the color of his vest. I pull it loose, the buttons popping free and rolling across the floor. He shrugs it off and the piece of clothing falls to the floor and joins the ribbon. I can feel his tongue slip into my mouth and he fights for dominance. I give in to him, amused by his act of true power, oblivious that if it wasn't for the deal I would be his master.

_**White**_ is the color his shirt and the color of innocence, the innocence that was ripped from him, now bloodied and tainted by that man. Part of me detests that man for what he did to Alois but another part of me is thankful, however. It was because of that very man that drove Alois into these damned arms and it was that very man who dirtied his soul to perfection. I rip his shirt off his slender shoulders and throw it elsewhere. Beneath the clothing is crème white skin, flawless and smooth without a scar or bruise in sight. I run a finger down his throat and chest, tracing a circle around each nipple but never touch the small buds. He groans impatiently but doesn't order me to hurry and a smirk pulls at the corners of my lips. I pinch one in between gloved fingers and watch with demonic golden eyes as his body twitches and squirms at the simple touch. His body is hot. I can feel the heat emanating from him in waves. I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the bud before my forked tongue darts out and laps at it.

_**Purple**_ is the shade of his pants. Slowly I inch them down pass narrow hips, tormenting him as I strip him down to his thighs. The short made bottoms are removed leaving only his knee length socks and boots that he adores. Now he is exposed to me and with his erection standing at attention against his navel. Despite how little I've touched him there is already a fair amount of precum leaking from the scarlet tip. I take it into my fist and give it a short jerk causing a gasp to escape his throat. He moans as I stroke him in steady rhythms and he orders me in an unusual husky tone to stop with the teasing. It was a clear order.

_**Red**_ is the color of his cheeks, the deep color settling behind the fair skin as I begin to prepare him. I strip my hands of my cloth white gloves revealing the golden contract marking on the back of my hand and bury a single digit into him. Alois gives a muffled whimper and his body tenses but that is all. More of the thick clear substance rises from his erection and he grows hotter as I push the tip of my finger against his prostate. Just the noise itself causes the corrupted beast inside of me to stir but I force myself to remain calm on the surface. I could easily shatter him into pieces, forever broken, if I was to let lose. I can't do that yet. Not now but later when our contract is complete, when I can and will take his body and what is left of his beaten down soul. I add another finger and press it into his entrance and can hear him give another groan. I press against his prostate again churning the lustful flames inside of him once more as I push and pull my fingers in and out of him. Another finger is added shortly. I don't have to prep him as much though since this isn't the first time we've done this. When he is ready I step away for just a moment to strip myself nude like he orders me to. Black jacket and bow tie are shed along with my shirt, shoes, pants, and undergarments. My body is exposed to him now and I see him taking in my form and a smile curls his lips. No matter how attractive his smile is it is never innocent; anything but. I pull him towards me and grip his thighs. Inch by inch I shove into him, but not all the way for fear of ripping him in two. Instantly I throw my head back over my shoulders and let out a moan as an impossible tight warmth surround me. He lets out a cry and his body trembles beneath mine.

_**Orange**_ is the color of the light grazing across his soft features. Candles burn bright around us and give off a faint orange light that seems to only enhance his beauty. A small tear is illuminated in this light as it trails down his cheek. I ask him if he's okay even though I haven't even begun to thrust but he only replies with a quick nod. His arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him and he urges me to go. As ordered I start to thrust with short shoves and sniffled grunts, moving in and out of that overbearing heat. I started off gentle and watch his face for any signs of true pain but as time passed I found myself feeling giddy and impatient and the thrusts were quickened. In and out. In and out. The same rhythm in a hurried pace was always exhilarating, always breathing taking with Alois' heavy pants and sinful moans and it's a wonder I haven't lost control yet. Alois is letting out short shouts with every thrust into him. Beads of sweat are dripping down his forehead and he has this "high on drugs" look with clouded eyes and pale lips shivering. I lean down and capture those lips again and deepen the thrusts. But I can't thrust deep enough for my own pleasure and pull out. He pulls himself out of that little lewd world of his long enough to glare at me. I ignore it though but try to roll him over onto his stomach. Alois is hesitant for a moment but I assure him that it is for the best and he cautiously do so.

_**Yellow**_ is the color of his hair. I laced my fingers through the golden tresses as I shove back inside of him, deeper than before. He gives a cry as I pound into him repeatedly in the same lewd rhythm as before but with animalistic growls. His fingers grab hold of the arm of the couch. I ride him hard and rough like I know he likes it. And when it's all over, when Alios has given that final shriek of bliss and leaves behind thin ribbons of his pearl white essence, I thrust into him one last time and fill to the brim with my seed. I hold his hips firmly to prevent him from breaking loose and moan his name in a quiet whisper. When I was satisfied I released him and pulled out of him, leaving him to fall limp and weak into velvet comfort. I get dressed and slip the gloves back onto my hands. With a silent gaze I caress that yellow hair and red cheeks before placing his jacket over him and vanishing into the ebony shadows to continue my duties as the Trancy butler.


End file.
